<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Druids, Alphas, and Mates/ Season 3 rewight of Teen Wolf by Moondust_Yikisoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963018">Druids, Alphas, and Mates/ Season 3 rewight of Teen Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul'>Moondust_Yikisoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperTeenWolf [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mettions of Lucifer(TV), Mettions of Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banshies, Beta Carriers/ Omegas but not really?, Cannon rewight, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Norse languge spells, Scotish Galic spells, Season 3 rewight, Season 3a, Season/Series 03, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Werefoxes, alpha pack, non-canon complient, season 3b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My Name Is Mieczysław "Stiles" Stilinski, My best friend is a Werewolf, my boyfriend is an alpha Werewolf, my ex-crush is a banshee, and I am a werefox.  I am also a spark. My mother was druid, and the Emissary to the Hale pack before she died while my Father is the Shariff for Beacon Hills. Now That you know a Brief summary of me, let's get into the story, shall we? </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Cora Hale/Original Female Character(s), Danny Mahealani/ Orgninal Trans Chartater, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ennis/Kali (Teen Wolf), Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Mettions of Dean Winchester/ Castiel, Mettions of Lucifer Morningstar/ Chloe Decker, Mettions of Lucifer(Supernatural)/ Kelly Kline, Mettions of Original Female Character/ Original Female Character, Mettions of Sam Winchester/ Gabriel, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperTeenWolf [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1206327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Stiles Pov.)</p><p>"Derek? What's that?" I asked my boyfriend pointing to the symbol carved into the door. </p><p>"The Alpha Pack, Derek... they've noticed and they are here," Cata replied. Derek mumbled," Well, the good thing is that we have a loft now..."</p><p>I sighed and said," and the whole summer to prepare."</p><p>"For?"</p><p>"The Next Battle."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Tattoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Stiles pov.)</p><p>I sighed as I looked through the books when I felt it. </p><p>"Isaac..." </p><p>I called Derek who replied," Stiles? Love, it's two in the morning." </p><p>"Isaac is he at the loft?" I asked</p><p>Derek, now more awake, replied," He should be... what's going on Stiles?"</p><p>"He's in trouble. Two Alphas are after him..." I replied. Derek asked," From the Alpha Pack?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think so... please check if he's there..." I told him. It was long before Derek replied, sounding worried," Stiles, he's not here..."</p><p>I frowned and told him," Thanks anyway."</p><p>I hung up and grabbed my red jacket and left the house. I got in Rissco and drove towards the warehouse district where I had gotten the feeling from. The closer I got, the stronger the bond with Isaac was, and by the time I had gotten there I had completely shifted into my fox form. I lept out of my jeep and looked to my left to see two people blend and morph into one. I looked to my right and saw Isaac, who saw me as well, and an older woman. As I bounded off towards him, I scratched at the tendons of the morphed beast the dragged Isaac the girl out of the warehouse at to Risco. Once I did so I shifted to my beta form and drove to Deton's. </p><p>{At Detons}</p><p>I knocked on Deton's door and as he opened it he asked," Stiles? What is it?" </p><p>"Can you help her?" I said pointing to the women before saying," I am going to take Isaac back to Derek's." </p><p>He nodded and carried the women inside his clinic. I got back into my jeep and drove to the loft. Once we where there I helped Isaac into it. When we got in Derek looked up from his book and asked," Stiles?!? Are you okay?" </p><p>"Been better... Isaac needs to rest for a while. Looks like he's missing memories," I replied. Derek nodded as we helped Issac to his room. Once he was inside we left and sat in the living room. He wrapped an arm around me and said," Your lucky that Erica and Boyd are asleep already." </p><p>"Cata and Vixien?" I yawned. He replied," At the movies with Jackson and Lydia."</p><p>"Yeah? That's a pot of disaster waiting to happen," I chuckled tiredly. That's when I felt it. A calling of sorts, a pull, and at the same time a spell being cast, a curse. </p><p>"Derek...Something's happing... something unnatural," I whined as I shivered. He looked at me with eyes wide and asked softly," Stiles? What do you mean?" </p><p>"A spell... or something," I told him as I curled closer to him. He hummed and said," Go to sleep, Stiles... We'll talk to Deton tomorrow about it, after school." </p><p>"Okay..." I mumbled as I fell asleep next to him.</p><p>{That morning}</p><p>Myself, Vixien, Jackson, Isaac and Derek where sitting in the Camaro in front of the school and I said," Derek, you didn't need to drive me..."</p><p>Vixien cut in," Not you... but me, yeah. Seriously, Derek, Stiles can drive himself."</p><p>Derek huffed and replied," I know... it's just with the Alpha pack and all..." </p><p>"Fine... Peter better not touch Risco!" I warned. </p><p>"He won't now go, Boyd, Erica and the rest are already inside," Derek said. </p><p>"Fine, love you..." I said nuzzling him. He smiled and said," Go you." </p><p>Myself, Vixien, Isaac and Jackson got out of the car and headed to our lockers. I felt them before I smelt them. The same two alphas that were after Isaac. I wrapped a protective arm around him as we headed to class.</p><p>In English, I felt something not right with the teacher. Soon after class started a crow flew into the window, and then a whole flock of them, some even breaking through the glass. I Pulled Isaac, Lydia and Allison down underneath a table and mumbled," I knew something was happing." </p><p>Once all the crows where dead I turned on my phone and texted Derek.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">S.S: Pick us up now... hurry</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>D.H: What Happened?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>S.S: I'll tell you later.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>D.H: Ohhhkay.</em>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>When my dad and the Medic's showed up he asked me," Are you alright?"</p><p>"I am fine... honestly. See you later," I told him as Vixien, Erica, Boyd and the other's arrived with Vixien saying," Deton just called me and Scott, the cats ate themselves." </p><p>"Holy shit..." I muttered. </p><p>"Yeah... and that's not all. Cata had noticed something calling her from the woods," Vixien muttered. We all walked out of the school and when we where all on the way to the loft I asked Derek," Could you swing by my house... I need the tome." </p><p>He nodded and said," Okay."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Demon Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Stiles Pov.){ a few days later}</p><p>"Why are you dragging me here, Stiles?" Derek asked me as we walked to the party. </p><p>"Because I have a feeling that Heather is going to jump me. Please don't make me fend her off by myself..." I pleaded with him. Derek leaned down and kissed me on the lips then said in a low tone," I won't anyone touch my mate."</p><p>"You better not," I purred at him as we entered the party. Heather had seen it and sighed as she dragged some other guy down to the cellar. Before long I felt the pull once more and tugged at Derek's sleave before telling him," Derek... something is about to happen... a druid is here." </p><p>Derek and I left the party as I called Scott, Alison, Jackson and Lydia to the loft.</p><p>Once we where there I pulled out the tome and looked for the chapter on curses and sacrifices. Cata turned to me and asked," Why this chapter?" </p><p>"A virgin was killed today, then the animals earlier... something's not right," I replied. Peter looked at me and responded," You mean other than the Alpha Pack?"</p><p>I hissed at him while Alison muttered," Tell me again, Why we haven't put a muzzle on him?"</p><p>"Because, though he is a jerk most of the time he can be helpful," Cata muttered in replied. Two hours later I huffed as I slammed the book shut.</p><p>"Nothing! Well more like everything, everything! The animals and the virgin. The point to everything!" I yelled out. Everyone looked at me as Derek sighed and Cata asked," So... anyone figure out what the symbol on Alison and Lydia's wrists were?"</p><p>"What?" Both girls asked. Cata pulled their two wrists together then took out a piece of paper and drew the symbol down on it. Once she had done so she held it up. Erica gasped and said," That's a bank symbol."</p><p>"Okay, which one?"</p><p>Erica shrugged. </p><p>{The Next day}</p><p>In the next day's newspaper, Heather's murder/ missing report was on the front page. Apperntly the guy she had taken down chickened out and ran off, leaving no witnesses to her murder/ capture.  No one had any clues. I talked to Deaton after school that day was Derek, Isaac, and Cata.</p><p>"Interesting, you believe that a druid is responsible?" He asked. I shook my head," Not a druid, but someone with the same powers and magics as one."</p><p>"A Darach..." Cata mumbled. Both me and Derek asked," A what?"</p><p>"A druid who had gone down the wrong path somewhere in their youth, they practice a perverse version of a druids beliefs, it means Dark oak," Denton explained. I shivered at the thought then I felt something as well as smelt it. I cowered next to Derek as Cata growled in the derection of the doorway. Isaac whimpered as a male voice asked," Can I come in?"</p><p>"No, go away serpent," Cata growled. I heard a chuckle then saw two reddish eyes glowing. They weren't alpha eyes and as they came closer a man stood there calmly. </p><p>"Licifer..." I mumbled still cowing behind Derek. The Sandy-haired man chuckled and said," Yes, but I am here to give Cata Lupines a word from Tenebris,' A new mate had been granted for you... someone once thought dead by all but the Demon Wolf, who holds them in Beacon Hills first National.'" </p><p>Cata's eyes flashed that vibrant blue and she howled in pain. As the howl tampered off she breathlessly asked," How?"</p><p>"As a thanks for helping out, I suppose. Good luck," He winked and with a flash of lightning and the sound of wing flapping he disappeared. </p><p>{Latter}</p><p>"You have to be kidding me?" Derek asked. It was two hours after the whole fiasco at Deton's and Cata had launched a small rescue mission up for her mate. She growled at Derek and hissed out," No, I am not. I have a second chance here Der, Gods help me if I don't take it." </p><p>"You're not going alone, expusully tonight."</p><p>"Yeah, I know it's a full moon but I am going to do this." </p><p>"Like I said, not alone," Derek told her again. She glared as she stated," You're not coming, Derek."</p><p>"I am too, Cata... your the only family I truly have left," He stated. She glanced at me then said," No I am not... but you are... hence why I can't let you come..."</p><p>"At least take Vixien," Derek asked her. She shook her head," No..."</p><p>She disappeared soon after that.</p><p>(Cata's Pov.)</p><p>I dove towards the bank and hopped onto the wall and started to punch my way through it. Clawing at the walls trying to form a bond with this other werewolf, chanting in nordic, "Kamerat," while I did so. Soon I had reached the final inch of the wall and craked through it letting moonlight in the vault.</p><p>"Cora? Are you here?" I whispered. </p><p>"Argh...Cata? Leave... leave now," She growled at me. I whimpered, my instincts begging me to follow my mate's orders but before I could a druid opened the vault door and finished a line of mountain ash. I cowered in a corner and waited, secretly opening my mind and connection with Derek and Stiles.</p><p>"Cata? What's the matter?" I heard Stiles ask through his spell link. I whimpered back to him," Tell Derek, it's Core... his little sister."</p><p>Cora pounced on me at the connection was broken. I whimpered again feeling something completely foreign to me. I tilted my head giving her access to my neck and whimpered more. Cora sniffed my neck then she calmed down though to mutter," Mate? But?" </p><p>"<a> Jeg har en venn som kan få de mest fantastiske tingene til å skje."</a></p><p>"Indeed," She muttered as she licked at my neck. I whimpered more and soon she had calmed down enough for me to pull out my phone and call Derek.</p><p>(Derek's Pov)</p><p>Lydia, Jackson, and Alison had driven off, after Lydia had screamed, to find out what that scream had meant. Soon After Stiles had told be that Cata had found her new mate and that it was Cora but that was all we heard until close to midnight when my phone rang. I answered it to hear Cata, winded and deffently alive, as well as whimpering a little. </p><p>"Cata?" I asked. A Breathless reply," I need you to bring either Lydia, Stiles or Alison to the Beacon Hills First Bank... and only one of those three..." </p><p>"Cata, what's the matter?" I asked her.</p><p>"We're trapped in a ring of mountain ash and those three are the only ones who won't anger or rile up Cora," She explained. I blinked then asked," What do you mean?"</p><p>"Whatever the vault was made out of shattered moonlight. She hasn't felt the moon in months, I was just barely able to calm her... please... mmphmm." She moaned at the last bit and I winced. </p><p>"Hurry..." The call ended and I felt grossed out. Stiles who was curled up as a fox on my lap blinked at me yawning through our bond asked," Cata?"</p><p>I nodded and he shifted still on my lap as I grunted.</p><p>"So? What's up?"</p><p>"Stiles... get off my lap," I asked him my face flushing. Stiles chuckled then hopped off his tail swishing. I took a deep breath before saying," It's my sister."</p><p>"Laura?" He asked batting at his ears. I shook my head," No, my younger sister, Cora... I thought she had died in the fire." </p><p>"Oh..." Stiles replied. I stood up and grabbed my jacket then asked him," Do you want to meet her?" </p><p>"Your Sister? Hell yeah. Let's go," He replied. </p><p>We got into the Camaro and I drove off towards the old bank desperately hoping we didn't catch them in the middle of mating. I shuddered at the thought but noticed that Stiles had paled up.</p><p>"What's wrong stiles?"</p><p>"Two... two sacrifices in one night... one at the pool, the other in the forest. Derek whoever is doing this has a reason," He replied as he seemed to curl into himself. I nodded as I quickened the speed.</p><p>It was nearing even closer to midnight and Stiles was curled up as a Fox in the passenger seat, when we arrived at the Bank. I tapped his shoulder and he perked up yipping excitedly. We got and broke into the bank then headed towards the vault. Once there we saw that the vault's door was open and both Cata and Cora seemed to be sleeping curled up together. I quickly took a picture then motioned to Stiles to break the barrier. With a swish of his tail, he did so and rushed over to Cata and batted at her arm. Her eyes opened and she growled softly, so softly that it was more like a purr, then whispered," Derek, can you drive Cantina to the loft?"</p><p>I blinked then nodded as she slowly manoeuvred her way from underneath Cora and tossed me her keys. She then picked up Cora and carried her to my car to place her in the back seat. I gave her my keys and Stiles hopped in the passenger seat of the Camaro.</p><p>(Cata's pov.)</p><p>I yawned tiredly as I drove. Stiles napped next to Cora like a mamma fox napping next to their young. I had a sudden urge to try and move him but I held my ground as much as I could. The poor boy was just going with his instincts, of both a carrier and an alpha's mate. We drove until the faint glows of the sunrise could be seen above the loft. When we stopped I woke up stiles, who by now had enough control to shit to his beta form, then I carried Cora up to the loft. I was meant with the smell of the pack in a constant worry.  I sighed and asked Stiles," Could you go in first? I'll wait for Derek."</p><p>"Okay... Cata are you okay?" He asked. </p><p>"You, know just tired... Now go on Stiles," I replied and he did. I sat on the floor thumbing my fingers through Cora's hair like I use to do with Josephine and mumbled to her," I will protect you with my life Cora."</p><p>A while later Derek came up the stairs and I smiled softly at him. He looked at me and asked," She's still asleep?"</p><p>"No... She's been awake but I think we should start with family." I mumbled and Cora asked," How did you know?"</p><p>"You heartbeat, come on Cora," I replied. She sat up then asked," What happened last night?"</p><p>I blushed and tilted my head to show the side that had the mating mark. </p><p>"Oh..." </p><p>Someone coughed and we turned to see Peter who said," Well, it's nice to see you alive and well, Cora..."</p><p>She nodded as She stood up then helped me up. The four of us went into the loft. Once the doors were open Derek was bombarded by everyone but Alison, Lydia and Vixien, who looked at me with a knowing look that read," What did you get yourself into?"</p><p>I whimpered slightly under their gaze and Derek, Stiles and Cora whipped their heads around to look at me. Stiles sniffed that air and gasped," Cata...you smell different." </p><p>I tried to leave the room and head upstairs but Peter stopped me. I cowered and looked at Cora pleading."</p><p>"Uncle! Back off," Cora barked at him. I whimpered more but Peter didn't budge. Derek growled at him, his eye's flashing red and then Peter backed off. I rushed off and up to my room and bolted the door. I rushed to the bathroom that conjoined mine and Erica's rooms and took out the pregnancy tests that I had stashed away, then took one. It came back positive. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: Unleashed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Derek's Pov.)</p><p>Cata had stayed in her room for about two days after Cora had been rescued, but at the moment that wasn't what worried me the most. Stiles had been on edge so much the past couple of days, that it seemed that his senses were even more heightened than normal. He also wouldn't talk to anyone but Deaton about what was happing. It scared me because, well he was my mate and it did.</p><p>(Stiles Pov.)</p><p>"Four victims, four sacrifices, three of them virgins, one from a military family...," I mumbled as I flipped through the tome some more. I was at Deaton's trying to figure out exactly what the dark druid was after. The correlation with the Alpha pack had something to do with it, that I could feel.</p><p>"Stiles... you need to get back to the school for tack practice," Deaton told me as he closed the tome. I sighed then hoped to Risco before driveing back to the school. Once I arrived I got changed into my track uniform, I started to fall into a full panic attack as I felt the twin alphas.</p><p>"Woowh... Stiles, can you hear me?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Right, good, realex, breath... there we go," I vaguely heard Vixien say before I smelt it. I sprinted towards the smell of new corps and saw the latest sacrifice. As I saw them I realized what it just as Vixien caught up with me.</p><p>"Three-fold death... Vixien, call Derek, hell, call everyone... Tell them to meet me at the loft," I asked the other werefox as I swiftly transformed into a fox and scampered off. Whoever was doing this need to stop.</p><p>{Time Skip brought to you by Sam Winchester's wedding)</p><p>By the time I reached the loft, it was way past noon. I could small Derek, Cora, and Cata were there already and I quickly shifted back to normal and threw on my jacket as I walked into the flat. When he saw me Derek hugged me as he asked," Are you okay Stiles?"</p><p>"No... Derek someone is sacrificing humans and it's scaring me because whoever is doing it is waking up an ancient tree, A beacon for all things supernatural. I am pretty sure the Winchesters might even notice this..." I told him. Cata's eyes winded in horror and I asked her," Why are you scared, Cata?"   </p><p>'Because, if they come here, they wouldn't wait for any reason, and we need to figure out the reason. Also their not set up for this," She replied sinking down on the couch. </p><p>{Later}</p><p>When Scott and the rest of the pack got to the loft I turned to him and informed him," Your father's here."</p><p>The beta looked scared and mumbled," Nice to know."</p><p>I pulled out the tome and flipped it until I found the page I need. Then I showed them.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">A Durach is a dark druid, the name comes from Gaelic and means dark Oak. They earn power by human sacrifices, groups of three with deaths done by a sacred tree *See The Neamton Pages* these groups normally flow under five categories. Virgins, Warriors, Healers, Philosophers, and Guardians. Each victam must be killed by the threefold Death and each group gives the Durach a different atubuites. The Warriors give one enhanced strength, Healers give advanced healing, Philosophers higher intellect than a normal human being, virgins gift a Durach the power of seduction and lastly Guardians give protection. Durach also can use some leave of clamouring, telecineknes, force-fields, weather manipulation, teleportation, fire immunity, control over animals, and shapeshifting from the start. Their weakness is the same as those of Weres and mistletoe reveals a Durach's true form.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>I watched as Lydia read the page then asked," It says a sacred tree. What douse that mean?" </p><p>"The Neamaton. Well, there are seven of them. There is one in South America, One in North America, Which is somewhere here in Beacon Hills, Two in Europe, and One in Africa. Ours was cut down but it still has some power, from what I can gather anyways," I answered. Cata looked at Lydia and asked," Have you been drawing it?"</p><p>"I think one of the music teachers was one of the sacrifices, and yes."</p><p>"They're on Warriors now... Derek, has anyone tried to seduce you?" Cata asked. He looked at me then mumbled," Blake..."</p><p>Cata eyed him as I asked," My English Teacher?" </p><p>"Jen? There's no way she... actually never mind," Cata mumbled as the other beta carrier tumbled with her jacket. I had an idea why too. I looked at her and requested," Cata, can we talk?"</p><p>She looked at Cora then nodded.</p><p>(Cata's pov.)</p><p>Stiles knew I could tell. So I let him led me into the kitchen. He then asked," You're pregnant aren't you?"</p><p>I nodded and he asked," It's Cora's isn't?"</p><p>I nodded again as he smiled and asked," Are you going to tell her?"</p><p>I nodded again and replied," Tonight."     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4; Fayed and Pups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Cata's Pov.)</p><p>"Cora... I need to tell you something..." I asked my mate as we laid down on my bed. She was holding me tight as we were going to be fighting tomorrow night and she wanted to be with me. She looked at me and asked," What is it?"</p><p>"Do you remember the night I rescued you?" </p><p>"How could I forget. It was the night I finally had a mating link as well as the night I made you mine." </p><p>I smiled and said," yes... Cora, I am carrying." </p><p>She looked at me then a rumble like a purr went through her as she asked," Their mine aren't they?"</p><p>I nodded and she smiled as she said," I don't want you fighting tomorrow." </p><p>"I have to tell Derek and the Pack why," I reminded her. She smiled and said," Good." </p><hr/><p>"Derek, me and Cata have something we need to tell the pack," Cora told her brother. The Alpha looked at her and then yelled at the pack to quite down. She smiled at me then announced," Cata's carrying my pups."</p><p>Pete spite out his drink as Vixien and Stiles smiled softly. The other betas clapped and Derek smiled before he commanded me," You're staying here tonight."  </p><p>"Don't worry, Cora already told me that," I snarked as Lydia smiled and said," You need to let me throw you a baby shower." </p><p>"We'll see Lydia... are you going to be fighting as well?" </p><p>"Not likely, Sorry but Lydia is staying here," Jackson replied. Lydia huffed and replied," I am not the only one. Derek had benched Eric and Vixien too. Apparently your cousin has gotten a bit overprotective of Danny as well."</p><p>"yeah, I know, Lydia," I told her. </p><hr/><p>(Stiles Pov.)</p><p>"I am coming with, Derek. You all could use me," I argued with the alpha and my mate. If I was anyone else I wouldn't have had even a chance of succeeding with it but I wasn't anyone else. Derek sighed as he yielded," Fine, but I want you to be careful, Stiles." </p><p>I nodded.</p><hr/><p>Derek rushed at Deucalion while I muttered in Gaelic,"<a> Dìon am pacaid a tha a ’sabaid pacaid madadh-allaidh Demon."</a></p><p>Then I rushed over to help Cora take on Ennis. I saw Scott and Issac take on Kail and I soon smelt Alison helping us out. Boyd took on the twins with the help of Pete. Soon Derek helped me and Cora with Ennis but the two fell. </p><p>"NO!" I yelled as my concentration on the spell broke. I soon quickly shouted,"<a> Sàbhail mo Alpha bho Bhàs ma ghabhas e dèanamh."</a></p><p>When he fell I knew he wasn't dead. No one but Cata and Cora would listen. So I went back and pulled his body to the loft and his room inside it.</p><p>"Come on, Der... I know you're still alive. I can feel it. Com on, <a> mo ghaol agus mo charaid," I whispered to him as I banded the wounds up. Cata came in and mumbled to me," I could call Tenebris, or Fenrir or Gabriel."</a></p><p>"Which one would help, Would any of them?" I asked her. She frowned," Those three would," She turned to Cora and hummed," Cora? Love, can you help me to the room?" </p><p>"K... Stiles, he will make it, right?" She asked. I looked at her and said," I am not sure, but I wouldn't leave his side."</p><hr/><p>I hadn't left Derek's side, true to my word. Scott, Jackson, Danny, Boyd, Erica, Vixien Issac as well as the Twins had gone to a track meet. Lydia and Allison had followed them to make sure Scott's wound healed but I didn't go. </p><hr/><p>Lydia had called me," Stiles... the hotel we are staying at, it hunted or something. The wolves and Vixien are going crazy or something." </p><p>"Whow, relax, Lydia, what is going on?" I asked her. She replied," Well Ethen just tried to kill himself." </p><p>I heard Derek grunt and I looked to see his wounds were healing and I asked," And Jackson, Scott, Boyd, Issac, Erica and Vixien?' </p><p>"Boyd is acting quieter and more aggressive than normal. Issac is having one of his anxity attacks he only gets when he's claustrophobic, Jackson's yelling about not wanting to kill people and Erica's having a seizure. Vixien... he's well clawing at any dress or skirt he sees," Lydia answered. I nodded as I helped Derek up and asked," Scott?"</p><p>"He's freaking out about Derek. I think he thinks he's an alpha cause he feels guilty about what happened and," She started. I cut her off," Derek's awake and alive."</p><p>"Barely," The alpha in question responded and I smiled before remembering," Wolfsbane, Lydia cheek the bus or anything that could spread wolfsbane around a wide area. Call me when you find it." </p><p>I hung up and  asked Derek," Are you okay?"</p><p>"Better but I could be even better," He mumbled. I nodded as I curled up next to him. A while later Lydia called back and explained what had happened. Cora and Cata meet them at the Hotel and drove the pack back to the loft.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five: The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Stiles Pov.)</p><p>"Two doctors in one night, both messing or dead for sure. Next is going to be guardians. We have to stop this..." I muttered.</p><p>"Not to mention the symble..." Derek said before he was interrupted," Stiles, Derek, it's Deton, the last one."</p><p>"The Nemeton, Stiles They're trying to waken the Nemeton," Cata gasped from her chair. Cora whimpered," The vault."</p><p>"Scott, take Lydia and Alison to the Vault. The rest of you stay here," Derek commanded the pack. I shook my head," No... Boyd, Erica and Jackson go with Scott."</p><p>The other's stared at me and I frowned," A gut feeling. Please?'</p><p>They all nodded and they left. Cata stared at me and asked," you feel it don't you? His potential? Don't you?"</p><p>Derek looked at ne and I frowned," Unfortunately... I don't like it. It means he's not just after you, Derek. It means he's after both you and Scott."</p><p>"Speaking of potential, we need to talk about something," Cora asked Cata. She frowned," My eyes? Well, that's a story for another time." </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Two Days Later</em>
</p><p>(Cata's Pov.)</p><p>"Where are they?" Boyd and Erica asked. Cora shook her head as I sat down on the couch and replied," Want to hear a story?"</p><p>"No..." Jackson answered. I frowned," Too bad. Now gather around and let's go back more than a few years, when myself, Derek, Cora and Laura where in school."</p><p>
  <em>Flashback time</em>
</p><p>"Come on, Cata. It's just a game," Derek said. I huffed," And you still trying to show off, when are you going to get it through your skull, she doesn't like you."</p><p>"When it's proven," Derek replied. I huffed and got up before saying," Paige, could care less, Hale. Now if you'll excuse me, Cladia was going to teach myself and a few other something before she left." </p><p>"Sure..."</p><p>
  <em>Present</em>
</p><p>"I walked off but not for the reason I had given. Talia had asked all the Carriers and mature betas to a meeting with three other packs. One led by Ennis, one by Kail, and the last by Deucalion," I explained. The pack's reaction was spontaneous as I continued the recall</p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>I stood with my pack as I watched the other alpha draw it within the metal with his claws. I bit back a whimper as I felt that something wasn't right. The next day I tried to forget what I had seen but that night somthing went wrong</p><p>
  <em>Present</em>
</p><p>"Paige had been bitten by Ennis. The Bit had failed and Derek had taken her to a cellar where the roots of the Nemeton grew into. Where she had begged him to kill her," I finished the story. Scott asked me," Did she know?"</p><p>"Unforeantently, She did... Much like Danny douse, You would be amazed how many know and don't say anything about it. You see what it means now?" I answered before smiling at the door where Derek and Stiles stood and greeted them," Hello Derek, Stiles. Welcome Back."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Six: The Teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Stiles Pov.)</p><p>Derek and I walked into the loft to see the pack sitting around Cata like she was some sort of Storyteller. She looked at us and greeted," Hello, Derek, Stiles. Welcome back."</p><p>"Hey... what's going on here?" I asked. Cora looked at us and was about to speak up when Lydia screamed. Cata and I looked at her as Cata asked," Who was it?"</p><p>"A deputy, at the School."</p><p>"Guardians, This isn't good, wait did you say at the school?" Vixien asked. Lydia nodded, "Yes."</p><p>"Danny," Vixien asked as he ran out past myself and Derek just as Cata hummed," The school, hold on... who showed up around the same time the first body was found?"</p><p>"If you are thinking..." Derek started but Cora also asked," Who tried to hook up with Derek?"</p><p>Lydia screamed again then muttered," Mr Westover."</p><p>"Not Guardians then, Philosphilers, Okay, yeah," Cata huffed out. </p><p>
  <em>A few hours later; School,</em>
</p><p>"Vixien, why are you here?" Danny muttered to the other werefox from the stage as myself, Derek, Scott, Cora, Cata and Lydia sat upfront.</p><p>(Third Person Pov.)</p><p>Lydia saw her phone had two messages from Jackson. The werewolf had stayed at the Loft that evening, so she was confused as to why she was getting texts saying to meet him in Mis Blake's room. Eyeing the others she got up and headed to the English teachers room. Meanwhile, at the loft, Jackson was trying to find his phone in a frantic search. He came up with nothing so he borrowed Peter's and texted Stiles.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>PH: Stiles, it's Jackson, I can't find my phone and I have a bad feeling Lydia is in trouble, text me back ASP</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>(Stiles Pov.)</p><p>"Derek, where did Lydia go?" I asked. Derek shrugged but then I noticed Danny's scared look and heard Lydia scream," It's Blake. Derek." </p><p>The Pack, minus Cata, Cora, and the ones who where still at the Loft got up and I whispered,"<a> Ceangail inntinn pacaid," </a>then whispered," <a>Comharraich mi gu Banshee."</a></p><p>"Stiles, The Music Teacher," Cora hissed inside the connection. </p><p>"<a>tha fios agam."</a></p><p>"Also have you seen Cata?" She asked. I shook my head and Derek replied," She's not with you?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>When we reached the classroom I saw Mrs Blake disappeared with both Cata and my Dad.</p><p>"NO!" I shouted. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter seven: The Final Scarfices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both myself, Cora and Vixien were in a bad mood. Vixien because the closest thing to a mother he had was gone. Me because my dad was missing and Cora because her mate was gone. Derek, Jackson and Boyd had done to the Hostble with Lydia to both make sure she would be alright and to watch Melisa. Peter, Scott, Issac and Erica had gone to Alisson's apartment to watch Chris. We knew that Jennifer would go after one of them because she went after my dad and Cata. I didn't like it, not at all. Vixien looked at me and said," we'll find them."</p><p>"I know..." I replied. My phone went off and I saw Derek's name flash across its screen. I picked it up and answered it. Derek told me," The Alpha pack is here at the loft, so is Jennifer."</p><p>"Well, we know who she went after then. I'll call Scott and them. Is there anything else?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah, there is a storm that appeared out of nowhere," Derek replied. I cursed," It's Jennifer. I'll call Scott Anyways. Go protect her."</p><p>I hung up and called Scott telling him exactly what happed. Then myself, Vixen and Cora got in my jeep and head to the hostable.</p><p>
  <em>Awhile Later</em>
</p><p>"So Milisa, John Stilkisky, and my Favourite blessed werewolf," A female voice spoke from the back seat. I whisked my head to see woman and Fenrir.</p><p>"Hello, Tenebris," Vixien greeted her. </p><p>"Vixien, Cora and Stiles... uhmm quite a predicament you three have here," Spoke the face to the name that was finally given. </p><p>"Okay, Stop being cryptic, Aunty Tenes. It is nice to see you again, Stiles. Even if the circumstances aren't pleasant," Fenrir greeted then he asked," Do you know who Jennifer Blake really is?"</p><p>"No, and why should we care?" Cora asked as I turned my head back to the road. Tenebris smiled, a sad smile, but a smile none the less," Because, like so many others, she wasn't always filled with darkness. Like Luci, or my own Aunt, or Even Peter?" </p><p>"Who was she?" I asked.</p><p>"Julia Baccari, the once embassy and mate to Kail..." Tenebris sighed sadly. Vixien looked at her and asked," What happened?"</p><p>"Kail attempted to kill her of course, but you see, she couldn't. Their mate bound hadn't yet shattered completely and Julia crawled her way to the Nemeton whose power had been recently restored thanks to Derek and Paige. She begged for power and she was given it and soon found by your father, Stiles."</p><p>"Okay, so great. She's connected to him and Merssia, but why Cata?" I asked. Fenrir replied," You know why mistletoe is important to Druids and Weres?"</p><p>"No..." Cora replied. </p><p>"It's because of an incident that happened aeons ago between my father and a son of Odin. Balder was loved by everyone, so much so that Frigg took an oath from everything and everyone when he wa plagued by dreams of his own death. An oath that no harm would befall him from them. No, my father found that it wasn't in the natural order and it made the already stuck up god more unbearable than he already was.  At a party, the gods tested him and everything they threw bounced off. My father gave a mistletoe dart to Balder's blind brother who wanted to join in the fun. The dart killed Balder, being the one thing that Frigg hadn't gotten the oath from. From that point on she decreed that it would never again be used as a weapon against, what she thought was pure beings. And now it's one of the most important plants for a druid, witch or Wiccan, as well as one the most deadly things to any kind of Weres," Fenrir recalled. I frowned at the road and asked him," Why are you telling us this?"</p><p>"Because it might help."</p><p>"Parent or Guardian," Vixien muttered.</p><p>"Indeed," Tenebris replied before a flap of wings was heard and she was gone, along with Fenrir. A few minutes later Derek called," Milissa is gone..." </p><p>"Dame it!" I yelled. Cora and Vixien yelped," It's too late?"</p><hr/><p>(Cata's pov.)</p><p>"Hey... Hey, Milissa, you alright?" I asked her as she woke up John didn't say anything but Milissa asked," Where are we?"</p><p>"The Nemeton, or what's left of it," I answered.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"An ancient Druid thing. We're in a root cellar to be specific, somewhere on the preserve," I told them. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Eight: Alpha Pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Stiles Pov.)</p><p>We had met at the loft, well everyone but Scott and Cata. I sighed as Derek told the pack what had happened and who had shown up.</p><p>"Did you say, Agent McCall? As in Scott's father?" I asked, scared. </p><p>"Yeah? Why?"</p><p>"He's a former hunter... well more like a hunter like the Winchester, from what I could figure out," I explained. Vixien muttered," Great, just what we need."</p><p>"It's also near the eclipse, a lunar eclipse, where we are all going to be powerless," Cora said. Vixien shook his head," Not all of us. Lydia, Stiles, Alison, Chris and myself will have some power. Mostly Alison and Chris though. We have two nights to prepare."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Well, two hunters, a banshee, a werefox with the capabilities of a spark and a normal werefox, I think you're going to need some help," Tenebris voice resganieted through the loft. I glanced to see her, Fenrir and two other men. One tall with longish brown hair and the other was short with golden hair.</p><p>"Gabe? Sam?" Vixien asked as he hugged the shorter one.</p><p>"Heya, squirt... I heard Cata was captured," He said. </p><p>"You're Loki, the god of Mischief, aren't you?" Peter asked. The golden-haired man smirked," Yes, and no." </p><p>"Brother, being cryptic is my job," Tenebris said before turning to Peter," You should be dead, but since you not, well there isn't much I can do."</p><p>I started to hypervelalted. Something wasn't right, something was off. </p><p>"Stiles...?"</p><p>(Derek's pov.)</p><p>I heard Stiles heart rate exhilarate and saw that he was going into a panic attack.</p><p>"Stiles...? Are you okay? I asked him. This Tenebris chick frowned," Gabe, Fenrir, Help his get Stiles on the couch. He's going under a panic attack."</p><p>"What? But that's..." Peter began but Tenebris shott him a look as she cut him off," impossible? For Werewolves maby, but werefoxes take on more of the fox than werewolves take the wolf. In this case the anxiousness of being hunted. Hence why both Vixien and Stiles can fully transform into a fox."</p><p>Peter glared at her as Gabe and Fenrir helped me lay Stiles down on the couch.</p><p>"Is there a way to stop this?" I asked.</p><p>"No... not safely anyways," She replied before turning to Lydia and asking," Lydia, the tree?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What? It's the Nemeton's roots that you have been drawing. You can find them, hopefully."</p><p>"Derek!" Stiles hallowered out. I turned to him to see him staring out the loft's window towards the woods.</p><p>(Cata's Pov.)</p><p>"So... Sharife, care to listen to your son now?" I asked John as I tried to cut through the rope with my claws. </p><p>"I have... been..."</p><p>(Stiles Pov.)</p><p>We stood in Denton's clinic as he said," There might be a way to find the Nemeton."</p><p>"And you are going to need Scott," Tenebris said frowning.</p><p>"Serargot Sacrifice... why do I have a feeling you have done this before, Tenebris?" I asked. The angel chuckled," I have... just not in this realm. Since the closet person to Cata would be Vixien, it would be you, Scott and Vixien."</p><p>"Okay... anything we should worry about?" Vixien asked. Gabe frowned as Sam said," It's dangerous for more reasons than one. If you do this you will be giving power to the Nemeton. Power that would light up Beacon hills like a Beacon for all supernatural beings. Kitsunes, Weres, Angles, Demons, Nightriders, gods, fay, witches, and sprits,"</p><p>"You could unleash something that no one should unleash but the worst part is that it'll have an effect on you three. Sammy here could tell you more about it but it might be slightly different," Gabe told us. </p><p>"Okay... who... oh hey Scott," I said as I noticed Scott had appeared.</p><p>"I caught him up on the way here," Tenebris stated. Jackson looked at her and asked," Why can't you do that with Cata, Milissa and Stiles's Father?"</p><p>"What? Rescue them by flying to them and bring them here? Because the Nemeton is warded against both gods and angels."</p><p>
  <em>A few hours later</em>
</p><p>Vixien had called Danny to the Clinic as Scott talked to Alison and Issac. Derek huffed," I don't like this..."</p><p>"I know Der.. but I have you to bring me out."</p><p>"Alright, what did you bring?" Tenebris asked us. I turned to her and brought out my dad's sharif badge," My dad's badge... umm it means a lot to him, and me," I replied. Vixien took out a necklace from around his neck and answered," Cata had brought me this when I was eleven, at a renaissance festive in Colorado Springs"</p><p>I looked closer at the necklace and noticed a rococo breach union and an Odin rune on it. I said," That's a Norse rune."</p><p>Fenrir nodded," It means, inheritance, Family, or Estate."</p><p>"Scott?" Denton asked. He showed a watch and said," My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired on at the hostable, She use to say that it was the only thing in her marriage that ever worked."</p><p>"Okay... the three of you will get in and each of us will hold you down until you're enssencly... dead. but it's not just someone to hold you under, there needs to be someone who can pull you back. Someone that you have a strong connection too, A teather of sorts," Tenebris explained. I nodded as I squeezed Derek's hand. Scott hugged Alison and Vixien leaned on Danny. I shed my jacket and walked up to the tub with Scott and Vixien next to me. </p><p>"I got you, Stiles," Derek said as I got in. It was cold and I reminded Scott," Your dad's in town."</p><p>He frowned as we went under.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter nine: The Unknown( Lunar Eclipse)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Stiles pov.)</p><p>I opened my eyes and got out of the tub to see a completely white room. It reminded me of the room in the Dark knight where Bruce Wyne kept the bat suit and computer in while he stated in his penthouse except it was completely white. The pillars, the ceiling, the walls, and the floor, even the lights were white. I saw a stump in the middle of the room and me, Vixien and Scott walked towards it. Scott looked at it and I saw a memory go by.</p><p>
  <em>Memory </em>
</p><p>"What douse it mean?" Derek asked. Scott shrugged," I don't know it's just something I traced with my fingers."</p><p>
  <em>Present</em>
</p><p>Scott put his hand on the stamp and we disappeared. When I opened my eyes again I was at the preserve, nearly a year ago. I walked backwards and bumped into something. I looked to see the same stump as before.</p><p>"Holy shit..." I muttered then said," It's been here the entire time."</p><p>I blinked and opened my eyes to see I was back in the clinic.</p><p>"Stiles? What did you see?" Derek asked. I shook my head," That night, Peter bit Scott... he was bitten near it."</p><p>"And I arrived on it," Vixien said as he got out. Scott was already wrapped in a towel. </p><p>"You guys have been under for 18 hours, the lunar eclipse starts in less than four, can you find it?" Tenebris asked. I nodded as I leaned against Derek for warmth.</p><p>"Well, that was fun... now What?" Jackson asked. I smirked," We are going to use the Alpha pack."</p><p>"Hello?" </p><p>I walked out of the clinic to see Adien and Ethen. Ethen said," We want to help. Kail is going to try and kill Derek."</p><p>"Well, that's not going to happen."</p><p>(Cata's pov.)</p><p>"That's not just the wind... gods above," I muttered as a gust blew past us. I didn't like it. The moon would be up soon but it was a lunar eclipse so there was no help there.</p><p>(Stiles pov.)</p><p>"Well avoid, Argents apartment," Tenebris said as she came back from said place, arms filled with weapons from there. </p><p>"Why?" Scott asked. She frowned," Your father's there. Honestly, he's worse than Dean with jumping to conclusions, no offence Sam."</p><p>Sam sighed," None taken."</p><p>I huffed as we got ready and I muttered,"<a> Ceangail inntinn pacaid."</a></p><p>Then I said,"<a> Gu ceart, tha fios againn gu bheil i às deidh Pasgan Alpha agus tha fios againn gu bheil iad às deidh Derek agus Scott, mar sin bidh sinn a ’cleachdadh sin."</a></p><p>"Just one problem, Stiles, all the maps are with me in the Apartment," Chris replied. I smiled as Tenebris relayed her response," You're not going to need them.  Stiles, is there a protection spell against mental attacks?" </p><p>"<a> Chan eil fhios agam de aon."</a></p><p>"Ballocks, No cars then. Gabe how many can you carry?" She asked. </p><p>"Two."</p><p>I sighed,"<a> Nì sinn e. Vixien, Jackson, Lydia, Boyd, Erica, agus Alison, thèid thu còmhla ri Scott gus madadh-allaidh nan deamhan a làimhseachadh. Bidh Issac, Cora, Peter, Chris, Adien, Ethen, Danny agus mi-fhìn a ’dol còmhla ri Derek agus a’ lorg Cata, Millisa, agus m ’athair."</a></p><p>"Roger that."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>"Got it..."</p><p>"On it Stiles."</p><p>Gabe asked," What about myself, Sam, Fen and Tenebris?"</p><p>"<a> Feumaidh an triùir agaibh Mgr McCall a chumail cho fada air falbh bho seo."</a></p><p>"That should be easy."</p><p>
  <em>Time skip brought to you by Dean Winchester's first actual Date with Castiel</em>
</p><p>"Okay, we got this," I muttered to myself as we headed towards the root cellar.</p><p>(Cata's pov.)</p><p>"Milisa, Sharif, Do you trust me?" I asked them.</p><p>"Yes," Milisa replied as John shrugged," Not really." </p><p>"Well, your going have to."</p><p>"Why?" he asked. I huffed," Because, you son, my girlfriend and a few others are here."</p><p>(Stiles's pov.)</p><p>"<a>Cata! A bheil thu ann?" </a>I asked through the connection. </p><p>"<a> Jeg er her! Er Cora der?"</a> was the reply in Norse.</p><p>"Yes, I am here. Are you underground?" Cora asked her as we looked for the hatch for the root cellar. Cata replied,"<a> Ja, og jeg er med Melissa og John også."</a></p><p>I smiled,"<a>Glè mhath ... Tha Scott agus an leth eile leis a ’mhadadh-allaidh deamhan aig an t-seann taigh-bathair."</a></p><p>"<a> Bra ... og den mørke Druid."</a> Cata asked as we helped get them all out of the cellar. </p><p>"There as well," Derek told her. Cata answered as she John and Milissa were pulled out of the ground,"<a> Ikke så bra."</a></p><p>Outside the connection, a voice spoke out.</p><p>"Hello, the eclipse as began. Come on Stiles, Derek, get to the warehouse, I'll get everyone here to their homes, go," Tenebris said. After she said that me and Derek head off towards the old refinery, running.</p><p>
  <em>Time skip brought to you this time by the amount of work I put into this for you all</em>
</p><p>"Jennifer... He doesn't know," I told her as me and Derek arrived at the refinery. She looked at me from where she was about to kill Deucalion. She frowned," Know what?"</p><p>"The cost you paid for Kail, he is blind, he can't see it," I told her. She hummed thoughtfully, pulled away her glamour and nodded," No... he hasn't."</p><p>She leaned a hand on his eyes and he screamed as his sight was returned. He looked at her and she went to hit him but she fell. Derek nodded at me as he explained," You healed him and it made you weak. You won't have strength for a few moments."</p><p> And no sooner had he said that, had Fenrir and Gabe walked in. I felt the room chill as they did and even Deucalion froze from where he laid on the ground.</p><p>"Hello Julia, um, let's see, killed nine innocent people, including three virgins, attempted murder of three others, including a pregnant carrier and the attempt of disrupting the natural order of things. That's a lot of crimes for one person, isn't Fen?" Gabe asked. </p><p>"No way... Loki and Fenrir Wolf... How?" Mrs Blake asked. Gabe smirked and I felt something in his aura shift as he stated," Actually it's the Archangel Gabriel and the Nephilim Fenrir."</p><p>Jennifer gulped and Gabriel counited," As such, it is within my power to past Judgement and Justice on you, and as your crimes are truly great, there is no better Punishment that what I am about to give you. Say hi to Lu for me."</p><p>The ground opened up underneath her and swallowed her up.</p><p>(Vixien's pov. Days later)</p><p>"Are you alright Vix?" Danny asked me. I shook my head," No..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>